


the mice will play

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: AU post Age of Ultron, the slightly younger Maximoff twins need a place to stay after Sokovia and Natasha thinks she knows just the spot.*For the 'babysitting' square on my Marvel bingo card.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for giggles. My muses tell me this is post AoU _(but Pietro didn't bite it)_ and post S-3 of Daredevil because who knows how time works in the MCU.

 

"I can't take them home with me, my wife will legit murder me - "

"Don't look at me, Pepper will take back all the 'no children' discussions if I bring a couple of kids home."

Natasha sighs and takes out her phone. _*U Up?*_

_*Depends*_

_*Need a favor*_

_*Not really in a place to do favors. Benched.*_

_*Y?*_

_*Broke.*_

_*I'll pay.*_

_*No I have broken ribs.*_

_*Sounds perfect. Play safehouse for some kids for us. Please.*_

_*Are you wearing the ring.*_

She frowns. Fuck him. _*R U?*_

_*Fair.*_

She smiles and raises her head. "I got a fix."

"Wait, what? Where?"

"Nope, you guys had plenty of time to brainstorm, they're going off-grid. Come on, orphans - let's take a ride."

 

* * *

 

"You got in my head," Natasha says when Wanda and Pietro are buckled in the car, openly reluctant. "Saw some shit, right?"

"I'm sorry," Wanda says. She's still too timid for Natasha's comfort.

"Sure, fine, the point I'm making is that you didn't see * **all** * the shit," Natasha says, eyeing her in the mirror but keeping her voice relaxed. "The guy I'm taking you to meet is someone nobody else knows about. He's private shit - meaning I'm trusting the two of you with my private shit. Are we on the same page?"

They glance at each other. "We're not supposed to talk about him?"

"Or acknowledge his existence. The other guys ask where you're living - you tell them to fuck off."

They look at each other again. "Is that allowed?" Pietro speaks up.

"Allowed by who? You lost your country and the mission that's been driving you for years, do you really want to start taking orders from strangers again?"

"So we don't have to follow your friend's orders?" Wanda asks, but she seems to be less nervous after Natasha's explanation.

"Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble and he won't have to give you any," Natasha says. "Cap, Sam and I aren't going to be around all the time, Clint needs to be with his family and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be under Tony's wing considering - " she pauses at their frantic nods of agreement. "This will give you a safe place to figure yourselves out."

"Thank you," Wanda says softly, holding but not clinging, to her brother's hand. "We will protect your friend's identity."

"He's my sanctuary, too, it's only temporary for you," Natasha warns. "Don't fuck this up for me."

 

* * *

 

"You look like shit," she greets him honestly when he swings open the door.

He actually looks like home, frayed t-shirt and low hanging sweatpants in bare feet. The bruises and mishmash of stitches down his bicep are just part of why she's been infatuated with him for years. She leans in for a kiss but he slides fingers over her lips to stop her. "Pause. Aren't you seeing someone?"

"Got dumped. Are you?"

"I'm on the rebound as well," he murmurs, lowering his hand.

Pietro and Wanda clear their throats in creepy twin-unison.

"Matt, meet Wanda and Pietro, couple of strays we picked up in Sokovia . Over 16, not street-legal though."

Matt inclines his head to greet them. "That sounded like a bad scene. You need help with immigration or - "

"They need a place to stay. You always tell me that I need to have a life outside of Avenging so I'm trying to offer that to these guys," Natasha says. "They're not toddlers, they can take care of themselves but - "

"Are they child soldiers? They smell like mutants, why not send them to Xavier?" Matt cuts her off.

Natasha turns to the twins suspiciously. "Is that true? Do you have the X-gene?"

"I don't know what that means," Wanda says and Pietro shrugs.

"We should have tested them," Natasha realizes.

"Too late, never give strangers your blood without signing written permission. I'm going to write so many contracts to protect your rights from shady government organizations," Matt says to the twins. "Are they facing charges, or contractually obligated - "

"Don't start dropping legalese, you know how hot it gets me and there are children present," Natasha interrupts.

"Do I need to schedule a meeting with Stark?" Matt redirects flatly.

" _Never_ ," Natasha hisses.

"Get me everything you have on them, or I'll make a fuss," Matt says, keeping the threat under the surface. "You showed me that contract SHIELD recruited you with and you know how I feel about it - "

She doesn't want him to get off on a rant so she cuts him off. "Fine, whatever you want, just look after the kids?"

"On one condition," Matt says.

Dammit. "What?"

He kisses her and she sighs into his mouth. "You pick the hotel and we take 72 hours - _no calls_ \- so we can have a rebound."

"Fucking deal," she smiles.

"You should move your car, the tow truck's down the block," Matt warns. "I need time with my new clients."

 

* * *

 

Matt waits until Natasha's heartbeat is out of range before he addresses the nervous teenagers in his living room. "Okay, she's gone. Are you here against your will?"

"No, it's - a long story," Pietro says.

"We need sanctuary," Wanda offers. "Natasha did not like the options the other Avengers had on where to send us."

"I didn't want to stay in that weird compound - it was too much like the last base," Pietro says.

Sanctuary is something he can do for certain adults but - these are teenagers. "I'd like to be your lawyer, make sure your rights are protected, but at no time in my life have I ever been described as good with kids so let's try this as roommates and work up to the rest, if you're really not being held captive."

"Where will we sleep?" Wanda asks.

"I didn't have much notice, you can take my bed if you don't mind sharing for a night. I might need adult time with Natasha, for talking," Matt says.

"Sure. Talking," Pietro nods.

"Did she tell you anything about me?" Matt asks.

"Um. She didn't mention that you were blind. She trusts you but doesn't trust anyone else to know you," Wanda says.

"That's not enough," Matt says, filing that away for later. "I'm blind, true, but my other senses are heightened. Hearing, scent, touch. I can tell you're nervous, but not scared but you've both still got - explosion dust in your hair. He smells like, burnt rubber. I've been told my 'powers' are invasive so she should have warned you."

Pietro speaks up immediately. "I have superspeed and Wanda's a witch. Ow, what was I supposed to say?"

"I have magic," Wanda says.

"What kind?" Matt replies. He doesn't know much about magic but he hasn't had a lot of good experiences with it.

"Um," she hesitates. "I'm not really sure. I can use it in a lot of different ways but...mostly they made me to use it to infiltrate minds. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Captain Rogers says she doesn't have to," Pietro backs her up, pulse spiking. "She blasts people."

He holds up his hand. "We're just laying the boundaries. I'd prefer you not use the magic for telepathy - I have some friends that have some history with mind control and it'll be a deal-breaker if that comes up without prior warning. Do you both have control of your gifts?"

"Yes. But I have very bad nightmares and only Pietro is allowed to touch me if I'm having a dream," Wanda says firmly.

Huh. "Well, that's something we have in common, except no one's allowed to touch me if I'm having a bad dream. Ask her if you want more details," he adds as Natasha slips down the stairs from the roof entry with a duffle bag.

"He'll punch you in the throat," Natasha says. "Are you getting along?"

"I have a list of grievances for the Avengers," Matt answers.

"Put 'em in writing and I'll be sure to never bring them up," she replies, settling onto the couch. "Brought a bag of cash for their care and feeding, I'm setting up their burner phones. They need mental evals."

Both kids shift to full attention.

"I don't really do shrinks, I go to church. I can make you appointments with my priest if you want to talk," Matt says and the twins relax a tic, one even giggles. "What?"

"We're Jewish," Wanda says quietly.

Matt shrugs. "We'll find you a rabbi, or a shrink, no problem. I'm a picky eater so a lot of my food ends up kosher or organic but you'll have to check the shopping list. I get my stuff delivered, but you're welcome to go grocery shopping if you want." He turns toward Natasha and she doesn't look up from her work. "They need a car."

"Okay," she says. "Why?"

"Yes, why?" Pietro asks but there's excitement in his tone.

"If you need to be somewhere outside of Hell's Kitchen, a bus ticket or cab fare is about all I'll be able to do to get you there," Matt says. "If the Avengers want you to get a psych eval, then they'll put it in your insurance plan or on the health requirements that I'm sure they provided for you."

"She's going to regret introducing us, isn't she?" Wanda asks him.

"Oh, I already do," Natasha mutters.

 

* * *

 

"What happened to your ribs anyway?" Natasha's asking when Pietro and Wanda tiptoe out of his room the following morning.

Matt has been listening to them whisper to each other through the wall and has assorted breakfast foods set out. He senses both smiling when she spots whatever marks Natasha lefts overnight. But if they're going to be living here, he doubts it'll be the last time they see him shirtless.

"We know, private shit," Pietro says to her.

"Good. Matt was telling me how he injured himself this time," Natasha resumes her questioning.

He knows better than to lie about it. "I can't swim. I am very good at drowning, though." Saying it out loud is supposed to be progress.

Natasha catches his point. "CPR gone bad?"

His hand goes to his chest, probably still dark with bruising considering how he feels. "I panicked and then she panicked, it just went bad. We're not allowed to do exposure therapy without supervision anymore."

"You're an idiot," she says flatly. "Who?"

"You don't get to know my friends," he replies, sticking out his tongue. She flings a fork at him and he swats it out of the air, but the gasp of realization from the twins make it a worthy demonstration. "You're picking that up."

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Pietro glances around the dilapidated warehouse and wonders why Matt brought them here. He's dressed for work in a neat suit with a briefcase and looks like a total professional despite the wild story and corresponding YouTube videos of 'Daredevil'. Wanda's all in, though, so Pietro's going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Matt whistles sharply and a man drops from a ladder to the floor with a loud thump of work boots.

"There he is. This is Frank. We are not friends and I wish him a slow, painful death," Matt says as the gruff man embraces him with obvious warmth.

"Back 'atcha, Red. What's with the shadows?" Frank responds with a crooked grin. He's cleaner than Pietro expects considering the warehouse.

"They're staying with me and I've been told it's too much of a bachelor pad for full-time guests," Matt explains. "My lease doesn't allow permanent changes but - "

Frank nods thoughtfully. "You finally going to let me bulletproof those windows?"

"I can't hear the same through - " Matt protests.

"Just leave one open for your bat-ears, the children's safety should come first," Frank winks at them but sobers immediately. "Are they off grid?"

"We don't know him," Wanda says appropriately.

"I'll fix it up so you can get in and out in a snap. Anyone I need to be watching for?" Frank asks.

"Same as always. Give your stray the head's up - he might know them from somewhere else and our truce is off if he comes at mine," Matt says.

"You have a stray? Why would he know us?" Pietro asks.

Frank shrugs. "We don't know his story but he seems to know a lot of bad guys, or at least they know him. What else you need for them?"

Matt pretends to consider it, but he's probably got a checklist. Pietro's going to figure him out. "They've got tricks, I want to know how it looks on the CCTV to make sure they don't get tagged by the wrong people."

Frank glances at them, amused. "Sure, Red. What do you know about how it 'looks'?"

"The guys you were working for before would know all of this if they sent you on missions," Matt says to them. "You need to know your own limitations."

Wanda nods but Pietro notices Frank sizing them up with more intent. "Missions," Frank growls. "They're too young for missions."

"Don't tweak out, Frank, it's under control. I've got a lot of paperwork to file but they won't be going on any more missions without giving full consent," Matt says. "You're retired."

"Retired," Frank repeats. " _Right_. I'll fix up your place, but I'll need a conversation about the rest after I've hammered away my feelings."

"Don't let anyone weird in my apartment," Matt says, holding out his keys.

Frank seems to relax again, the danger finally dropping off his face. Pietro's going to keep his eye on this guy. "I know how territorial you are, Red. I'll have follow up questions, so I'll call before I head to the hardware store."

"We're headed to the office and then to St. Agnes."

"Send Sister Maggie my best," Frank replies.

Matt raises an eyebrow above his shades. "No message for Karen?"

"She's talking to me again since she dumped you," Frank grins. "I'm going to warn her about your rebound hickies."

"I'm starting to think that 'rebound' doesn't mean what I thought," Wanda stage-whispers to Pietro.

Matt sighs and turns his back on Frank with a flip of his middle finger. "Roommates, not role models - and please don't bring up the 'rebound' word in front of Karen. Consider this a lesson in why you shouldn't date coworkers."

 

* * *

 

"I just - I don't get you, Matt, like, what the hell is this? You can't just march your conquests through the office like some kind of sex parade - "

Karen is _not_ pleased to meet them and she has to elbow her brother to close his mouth. Matt seems to have a type.

"I sent a memo, where's Foggy - don't say anything else until the mediator - Foggy - why didn't you tell Karen - " Matt half-folds his cane and she wonders if he's going to use it as a weapon. 'Foggy' saunters into the lobby with an oversized mug and a pleased expression.

"Because this is so much more entertaining. Oh, _heyo_ \- I thought you were kidding about the kids - " Foggy flushes and fumbles to greet them.

"Clients," Matt sighs, throwing up his hands. "Everyone I know is making me look bad. They're staying with me until they get their lives in order. Jail-bait, Karen, I'm completely insulted."

Wanda feels marginally bad for him and sends a nudge of red magic to tuck his collar back into place over the leftover mark.

"Oh. You're - oh. Wow. I'm so sorry," Karen says, shocked but not frightened.

Matt sniffs and curls his fingers curiously as the magic fades. "I sent a memo."

Foggy holds up his coffee mug as invitation for snacks. "He sent me a text message asking to send a memo. He didn't mention you were Avengers."

"They haven't signed anything," Matt crosses his arms, challenging.  "Do they need disguises, you think?"

Karen moves to their side, rolling her eyes at Pietro's delay in looking up from her chest and focusing her full attention on Wanda when she shakes her hand. "They'll be bickering over that for a while, please, tell me why you're stuck staying with Matt, don't you have a place of your own? What happened to your family?"

Wanda hesitates. "Are we allowed to talk to her?" she asks Matt.

"Anything you say is confidential, but she'll be helping with the case if she can control her emotions."

Karen makes a 'suck it' gesture in his direction.

"Apologize, Matthew, what the hell?" Foggy scolds and Matt's shoulders drop.

Wanda catches Karen's attention. "This is quite entertaining, but I was hoping to ask you a favor if we're going to be here longer than our last stop."

"You can't leave me here with paperwork, I'm awful at paperwork," Pietro hisses.

"My feet are killing me in these boots and you never get me underwear when I give you the money," Wanda hisses back.

"Time out," Matt calls.

"There are several boxes of confidential files related to the Maximoff case that you two can start going through - I'm taking the twins out for supplies," Karen announces.

"Thank you," Matt says after a beat. "I'm sorry for being a dick."

"I should be used to it but last I heard you were laid up with broken ribs and the hickies threw me off," Karen replies.

"Back up, broken ribs?" Foggy cuts in.

Karen shoos them toward the door and jingles her keys as goodbye to the lawyers. "We'll be gone until lunch, we're bringing back tacos."

 

* * *

 

Wanda learns a lot more from Karen's tour through the shops of Hell's Kitchen - and then the best stores with viable parking when she finds out they're allegedly getting an Avengers car - than she did from Matt's walkthrough.

Plus, they end up with lots of new clothes that fit and Matt lets them skip the paperwork until later so they can finish his 'medically mandated half-day'. It's actually Foggy's mandated half-day but there seems to be an uneven power balance in the office of Nelson, Page and Murdock.

It's almost comforting to focus on mundane needs like clean socks and easy access to tampons - she doesn't remember ever having this much new stuff.

The orphanage is a wild card and she has a feeling they need to impress this Sister Maggie more than any of the other people Matt's introduced them to.

The nun's smaller than she expects but makes up for it with her steely glare. She raises her chin at Matthew's arrival in the church. Matt smiles slightly. "Maggie, I'd like you to meet Wanda and Pietro. They're staying with me a while."

Wanda doesn't like the look the nun gives them but she seems hyper-focused on Matt, which only makes it worse.

"If you were looking for foster kids, Matthew, they're not in short supply around here," she says finally in what Wanda guesses is supposed to be a joke?

"It's not quite like that. They're from Sokovia," Matt says.

Maggie nods simply and offers her hand to Wanda and Pietro to shake. "Fair enough. Do you hate America as much as the refugees staying at our shelter?"

"Probably more," Pietro answers. "You have a shelter?"

"They've always helped out with disaster relief," Matt replies.

Maggie leads them through the church. "Most of the children speak English but some of the older people are limited in understanding. I was hoping you'd be able to talk to some of them about the legal side of things. They lost everything."

"Old ladies love me, I'll take that side," Pietro says when they step into a large filled-to-capacity cafeteria area. He turns to Matt and holds out his hand. "Business cards?"

Matt fidgets but pulls out a small pouch. "It's only got the office number on it."

Wanda takes the pouch and waves her hand over it, a flash of red, and the email address shows on the new Sokovian language cards.

Matt frowns. "Did you do something witchy?"

"Of course not," Wanda replies, smiling shyly when the nun gives her an approving nod.

"Perhaps you can help with some of our pamphlets. Matthew, you're on laundry. They're expecting you," Maggie says. "I don't want him eavesdropping without cause so he has to go to the loudest room."

Matt grumbles but shakes out his stick. "Are you guys okay here?"

"We'll be fine," Wanda says.

Maggie leads her over to a table filled with educational pamphlets and mixed religious paraphernalia. "We'll take one of each and if you can translate them, we'll make copies. Handy trick to have," she adds.

"You aren't worried?"

Maggie snorts. "Of course I am, but Matthew's not the type to introduce danger into the church without good reason."

"How do you know him?" Wanda asks impulsively.

The Sister tilts her head and looks oddly like Matt so it makes sense when she answers. "He's my son. It's - complicated - but I'm grateful to have a relationship with him. He doesn't tell me everything about his life - sure, he'll tell me all about the gang he's hunting when I'm stitching up the Devil but he'll never tell me who puts those lovebites on his neck," Maggie mutters.

"He seems to be very private. Most of his advice to us so far opens with 'don't tell anyone anything- ' " Wanda mimics, earning a smile from the nun. "Yet he opened his home to us." She acknowledges that meeting Matt's mother might be a delicate subject and mentally vows to never mention it.

"He could use the company, but I'll deny I ever said it," Maggie says. "Not sure he's the best person to help you acclimate to America but - "

"He's perfect. A little more Catholic than we expected but - he's very insistent we learn more about the agency that we're working for," Wanda admits. "We made a lot of mistakes letting vengeance guide our hands - so he wants to make sure working for 'Avengers' is the best step for us to take in making our amends."

Maggie hums thoughtfully. "The Avengers police world safety, Matt's focus is much smaller. You and your brother are young, but you've already suffered so much loss. Everyone has to find their own place and part of being human is making mistakes, so it takes some of us a few tries to get it right."

"Excuse me," Pietro interrupts. "Is there a computer we can borrow? Some of them want to look for their families but most aren't familiar with the internet and don't know where to start."

Sister Maggie waves down one of the many nuns. "Sister Ruth, this is Pietro. He and his sister are friends of Matthew - "

The blonde nun seems to relax. "Say no more, I'll spread it around, come with me, Child, I'll show you where we keep the laptops."

"Pietro has always been better with people," Wanda says quietly. "I should go talk to them."

"He's got it under control. But there's a little girl over there that keeps admiring at your bracelets, you could take her a box of crayons and some paper if you want to be helpful. I need to corner Matthew and check his ribs."

 

* * *

 

  
Matt has to give Frank all the credit for his almost instantaneous overhaul of the apartment - windows be damned. The twins have beds that fold down from a false wall along with storage and a room divider that gives them an illusion of privacy.

He doesn't even ask where the TV and new wireless router and computers fit into the new floor plan - but his 'houseguests' are happy and fed and entertaining themselves in the other room.

He feels like he's lived up to his job for the day so he pulls on his shirt and reaches for his belt to check his club-holsters.

"Are you supposed to go out? What about your injuries?" Pietro asks, suddenly in his bedroom. _Christ_ , he'll never get used to that.

"I'm helping a friend, I'm not patrolling and it's totally within the rules provided by the doctor," Matt replies. "It's also none of your business because I'm the adult."

"Objection," Wanda calls. "You said you could train us better than the Avengers."

"I did not - "

"You inferred it," Wanda says.

Pietro shrugs. "Or we inferred it, same difference. Come on, let us come with you - "

"It's not my case, I can't make that call," Matt says. _Wait_ , what is he saying - he can't be considering this. This is not what he agreed to.

"Are you ashamed of us, Mr. Murdock?" Wanda pouts melodramatically.

"Surely you can't be thinking of leaving us here all alone," Pietro picks up. "We might start a fire or find the liquor you hid at the back of the cabinets."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, wow, you totally weren't kidding," Colleen Wing greets them at the subway landing. "How'd you end up with kids?"

"Lost a bet," Matt lies. "Wanda, Pietro - this is Colleen, she regularly beats me down when I'm not riding the bench. Where's Misty?"

"Waiting in the van upstairs, but seriously - is he holding you against your will?" Colleen asked Wanda and Pietro, only half joking.

"He's helping us get on our feet," Wanda answers and the accent clues Colleen in because she seems to relax.

"They got tricks?"

"They're just here to supervise, they're - flashy," Matt explains. "I haven't 'seen' them in action, but they gave their word that they wouldn't interfere without permission."

Colleen shrugs. "As long as they show us later - I wouldn't trust you with a plant, let alone kids."

"Your friends are great," Pietro says brightly.

"Flirt with them and see what happens - spoiler alert - it includes decapitation," Matt warns.

Colleen laughs. "Come on, that was one time - "

"Twice, I'm totally counting the meter maid - "

"That was a lizard, it wasn't flirting, it was hissing. You're not lizard-people are you?" Colleen pauses at the top of the stairs.

"Not that we know of," Wanda answers and she starts moving again and the sound of a door sliding open directs him into the van.

"Don't know why you brought the big guns out, Devil. You roll with Avengers now?" Misty calls from the driver's seat.

Matt leans forward and pecks her cheek. "Nice to see you, and no, I do not 'roll' with anyone. Those assholes didn't even ask how old they were before they dropped them on the front lines."

"No, that was our choice," Pietro speaks up. "We - had a lot to do with the whole 'thing'."

"We were their enemy until we realized - we were on the wrong side," Wanda says.

Instead of the judgment she expects, Colleen shrugs. "Happens to the best of us."

"I just want them to be fully informed before they get sent into another battle with robots that can destroy entire countries," Matt says decisively.

" _Minions_. We should get minions, Misty," Colleen says.

Misty grins and winks at Wanda in the mirror. "Why bother when we can just take Matt's? But maybe think about disguises for them?"

Matt frowns. "They're wearing hats."

Wanda and Pietro quickly pull hats from their pockets.

"More than hats," Misty warns.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Okay, so that's unexpected," Matt says, hopping to his feet. "Wanda, Misty seems to think you can melt locks?"

"I can," she agrees. "How can we help?"

Matt motions to the warehouse the women disappeared into a few minutes earlier. "There are a lot of hostages in that building - more than the one girl they're looking for. Can you hide your face?"

She nods and he senses it, turning to Pietro. "You and I are going to slash all the tires in that parking lot down there so if any scumbags try to pull a runner - quick and quiet, avoid the cameras, can you see them?"

"I will be careful," Pietro nods.

"There's an open window, can you do a zipline or do you need Pietro to run you inside?"

"I can fly," Wanda blinks.

"Oh. Do that then, but same goes for you - no cameras."

"Maybe I want to try the zipline," she retracts. Her brother is much better at picking out angles.

Matt shakes a set of billy clubs from his suit to show to them before swinging it silently across the alley to the open window that Wanda can barely make out in the dim night. He pulls it taut to show that it's sturdy. "Use your magic if you need to, but I recommend holding on and preparing yourself for the tumble. Don't blow the landing," he adds, handing her a bracing bar to hold onto.

"Aw, she gets the fun part."

"Property damage at ground level is equally fun," Matt says, flashing a set of blades for Pietro to pick from.

Wanda's slightly reassured when she sees Misty waving from the window and she makes a point of not holding her breath when she steps off the building and begins the rapid descent to the windowsill.

Misty catches her firmly across the waist with her metal arm and grins at her. "Fun, right?"

"I don't think that means the same thing in my native language. I'm flying myself next time," Wanda says, wishing she'd held her breath.

Misty laughs and sends the club back to Matt with the retractable rope before guiding her deeper into the building.

It's through the third door that she starts to hear the sobs and muffled prayers from a huge room full of captives. Colleen welcomes them inside with a sword dripping blood and a unapologetic grin.

"Did you kill someone?" Misty accuses.

"Nope, but he'll wish I did tomorrow," she sing-songs in reply. "The room's secure, let's start getting these people out of here."

Misty gives Wanda an apologetic look. "Maybe don't consider that part of the ride-along."

"No, he wants us to make informed decisions about our boundaries when it comes to bodily harm. How far is too far, or something like that," Wanda replies. "It seems to be a thing with him even if a few of his friends are on Most Wanted lists."

"Ah, you met Castle," Misty snickers. "Are they friends again?"

"They hate each other, very vocally, but also get beers together on Tuesdays," Wanda smiles.

"Good - we don't use the devil for backup if we think we'll be using deadly force, which we try not to do on a regular basis. But shit happens," Misty shrugs.

 

* * *

 

"That was fun, do you do that all the time?" Pietro asks.

"Normally I just beat up muggers, Misty and Colleen are much more organized," Matt yawns.

Colleen offers him a water bottle and granola bar before starting the van. Misty turns to him from the passenger side. "We also call for backup, which is something the Devil has problems with."

"I'm benched, remember? I haven't gotten maimed in the field in ages," Matt pouts.

"Did he tell you how he got hurt? His mom never tells us anything," Misty asks him before turning her gaze to Wanda expectantly.

"Is it a secret?" Pietro asks Matt.

"It's embarrassing as hell, but it's not a secret. Jessica's still not answering my calls and I really need to warn her about the juveniles in my personal space," Matt replies.

"That's evasive," Colleen mutters.

"He can't swim," Pietro says when Misty looks at him.

Matt raises his hand to his chest automatically. "It's a problem."

"That doesn't make any sense," Colleen says. "You said your ribs are broken, not fractured but - "

Matt takes a deep breath with his hand still across his ribs and she cuts her eyes back to the street as the light changes. Pietro wonders who they should ask to teach them to drive.

"We went to a pool, tried to swim, got water in my lungs and my lifeguard pushed too hard trying to make me breathe," Matt admits in a low voice.

"You're an idiot," Misty states.

"I know, but I still can't swim and Jessica's never going to forgive me," Matt sighs.

Wanda turns to Pietro. "I honestly never thought I'd meet someone as dramatic as you."

"Role model," Pietro agrees.

"Oh my God, absolutely not. You guys are scheduling time at the dojo with us, we cannot stand for Matt to be your full time parental figure," Colleen announces.

"Objection, I am not a parental figure, I am their temporary guardian in charge of their safety and civil rights," Matt says.

"Sure, Papa Bear," Misty teases. "So you don't have a problem sharing out your minions?"

Matt waves his hand toward them. "They have to make their own schedules, I'm working on their citizenship paperwork and GED's are recommended so I'd prefer they get that arranged before setting up play-dates."

"We can help with that too, we'll exchange numbers when your chaperone settles down for his nap," Colleen says.

Matt flips her off with both hands.

"He's like a baby when he rides in a car, puts him right out every time," Misty whispers, holding out her phone.

"Some of us have day jobs," Matt mumbles.

 

* * *

 

_"Haven't heard from you in a couple of days, how's everything going?"_

They only sent out their numbers last night after Matt mentioned that Karen took three calls from Avenger adjacent reps while he had been escorting them to enroll in school. They decide to 'audit classes' which isn't the same thing as being an actual student but it seemed to please Foggy and Maggie, the designated 'grown ups' in Matt's little family.

"Better. You?" Wanda remembers to reply.

_"Come on, that's not an answer - it's been 4 whole days since Natasha kidnapped you and - "_

"We've been busy," she says honestly. "But we're almost US citizens, we have our test in three days if Pietro will stop harassing PB and study."

_"Who's PB?"_

"The guy you're not allowed to meet," Wanda replies. She lowers her voice. "He hates you guys so much, it's great."

_"Wait, what?"_

"We've got permission - "

"You don't need permission!" Matt calls from the other room, or maybe the window.

"To come to training this weekend if we pass our driver's test," Wanda continues.

_"Wait, what?"_

"So you'll get to see us in person."

_"Back up. Start over. What have you been doing? It's only been 4 days and you have a car?"_

"We can't have the car until we pass the test," Wanda corrects him. "We've been getting settled in and learning the area. There are some Sokovian refugees that we've been helping and we're looking at schools for later."

_"Wow. And this PB guy is taking care of you? He's not just - "_

Wanda sighs, channeling Matt's drama. "We're fine, can you be happy for us? There's so much more to do here than there would be at your farm."

_"Where? I don't need an address but - "_

"We're still in New York. The car's so we can get where we need if you need us. The subway's not as hard as we thought but it doesn't go everywhere," Wanda says.

Pietro zips into her 'room' and holds up a set of take out menus. "Who's that?"

"Clint, your turn," Wanda says, passing him the phone and taking the menus. She finds Matt standing in the kitchen with his hand splayed on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Matt replies, lowering his hand. "Didn't mean to interrupt, I just don't feel like cooking tonight."

"We can take care of dinner. Still no word from your friend?" Wanda asks, not needing magic to know what's bothering him.

"She texted me to tell me to stop calling her, so that counts. It'll work out."

"Maybe you should lie down," Wanda says.

"Maybe you should get your phone back from your brother and let me meditate in peace," he fires back without heat.

"You tried that yesterday and then we found you asleep in a tub of ice with blue lips," Wanda counters.

"People make mistakes. Nap-related mistakes," Matt sighs.

She can't wait to tell Natasha that they figured out all her secret-not-boyfriend's tricks in 4 days. Pietro zips to her side. "Barton says he can get us a license without the stupid test."

"Tell Mr. Barton if he wants to be responsible for your car insurance and any accident-related costs then that's fine," Matt replies.

"He wants to see us, says he'll spring for dinner if we come to Cap's," Pietro says.

Matt makes a sweeping motion with his hands. "Go, play with your superfriends."

Wanda glares at Pietro who ignores her and zips away with her phone. "You're not mad that we want to see them?"

He shrugs, winces and turns away. "I'll bite, just this once, because I'm in a good mood." She doesn't want to think of what he considers a bad mood. "Do you want to know why I talk mad shit about the Avengers?"

"Mad shit?" she repeats and decides to let the slang question pass for the moment. "Okay, sure. Because of the collateral damage?"

"I'm not talking as a lawyer," Matt says, taking down a half-full bottle of whiskey and a class. "I'm talking as a guy who doesn't have a lot of friends. Natasha's my friend. When she was an assassin, when she was a spy, an agent - she was always still my friend. But she's an Avenger now. I won't get any more 3 AM calls asking for bail, or be able to call her when I'm stranded in Philly - she took the promotion and I fully support her following her dreams - but I'm always going to be bitter that she's too important for me to have her number in my phone."

Wanda isn't expecting that excuse.

"I've been told that I can be a 'petty bitch' at times," he adds. "It's easier for me to list off legal and civic reasons than admit I'm upset about a friend's work schedule. Stark has a company and a life, Barton and Thor have farms and kingdoms to go back to - but Rogers and 'Tasha just have the Avengers. Don't let whatever happened to you make you think that's all you deserve."

"What are we talking about?" Pietro asks, dropping the phone into her hand and holding out her jacket.

"The Avengers are why I don't have a girlfriend," Matt says with an overly dramatic sigh.

Pietro blinks at him. "That's not what your ex-girlfriends say."

"Get out - you need cab fare?" Matt asks.

"We have our debit cards and we won't be out late," Pietro says. "Wanda?"

"Do you need a hug?" she asks Matt.

"You're both evicted, oh my God, get out," Matt groans.

 

* * *

 

He's glad they get a chance to say goodbye to Clint before he leaves New York but he's pretty sure his sister has a crush on Captain America and his big sad eyes. Tony and Pepper had been surprise but not unwelcome guests and he thinks they all feel a lot better about the Avengers team. They need to be at least friends if they'll have the trust to work together.

"Uh oh, busted," a new voice giggles - actually giggles - when Pietro and Wanda get back a little after midnight.

"Shh, pretend like we're sleeping - " Matt whispers a moment before the unmistakable sound of someone falling off a bed - Wanda's bed to be precise.

The woman bursts out laughing and Pietro and Wanda tiptoe into the main area to see what the hell's happening now. Matt blinks in their general direction from the floor. "Hey. You're back early. This is Jess - hey - stop laughing and meet the kids - "

Jessica Jones slowly stops laughing long enough to slide off the bed to sit beside Matt. "Oh _shit_ , you really weren't lying. Who the fuck gave you children?"

"PB, what are you doing?" Pietro grins as he processes the full scene. Tequila and - flying piranhas on TV - okay - awesome - but unexpected.

"Peanut butter?" Jessica asks.

"Papa Bear," Wanda replies, amused.

Jessica clutches her chest. "Oh my God, I'm going to die right here today."

"They're not actually 'children', they're just staying here. They respect me and shit," Matt says, lazily draping himself across Jessica's back.

"You are drinking in my bedroom," Wanda points out.

"We didn't put the wall up so it doesn't count," Matt says.

"Are you using protection?" Pietro asks and Wanda wipes at her comforter with a frown.

"Jessica doesn't like me like that, I'm cursed to be forever alone," Matt groans.

"Aw, don't be sad, baby, you still have swagger," Jessica coos, tipping him over to kiss his cheek sloppily. "But I'm always going to need a best friend more than a boyfriend, so you are friend-zoned for life."

Matt swipes at his cheek. "You're embarrassing me, stop it. I'm on good behavior - can't patrol, can't swim - behave."

"Alright, all right," Jessica says, pulling them both upright again. "How do you two know Papa Bear over here? You look like those probie Avengers. Are you super duper?"

"Part time," Pietro replies.

"How'd tonight go?" Matt asks, pulling himself back to the bed to search for the glasses that are perched on the top of Jessica's head. They're adorable.

"Good, it was nice to not have them look at us like ticking time bombs," Wanda says. "Stark was there, and Steve - "

"You get to call him Steve? Seriously, how do you know Avengers?" Jessica whips back around to Matt.

"You don't have to know everything," Matt pouts.

"Which one are you banging? Tell me - you have to tell me - he owes me so many secrets - " Jessica gasps, tugging Matt off the bed to the floor again.

"Not everything's about sex - they could be a client, you don't know my life," Matt says and they devolve into a slap-fight.

Pietro grabs the remote before Wanda spots it and climbs onto her bed. "We totally made the right choice staying here."

Wanda climbs on with a sigh.  "Roommates, not role models."

 

* * *

 

It's a couple of weeks before Wanda sees Natasha again.  Avengers training has been hit or miss with everyone's schedule and she's been spending a lot of time with Misty and Colleen learning how to defend herself without using her powers.  Pietro spends more time with Frank learning how to use his powers _better_ , in certain people's opinion, but between school and volunteering - they try to keep themselves busy somehow.  It's unspoken, but they both know how lucky they are to not be in jail or dead and they want to do their best.

She feels like she needs to prove herself to Natasha since the woman shared Matt with them.  She also needs to prove a point to the older woman - it's going to be tricky but she needs Natasha to view her as an equal and not a child.  They won't be able to fight together with an uneven balance.

"My teacher says I should be good enough to hold my own and shouldn't reveal my secret weapon until I'm desperate," Wanda says as she skillfully ducks Natasha's swings and kicks.

"I didn't know he was - " Natasha starts.

"PB doesn't train us, he's still benched from sparring," Wanda replies.

"Why do you keep calling him PB?"

"Papa Bear," Wanda laughs, actually pinning down the spy when she's stunned into silence. "He hates it."

Natasha's almost smiling as they get to their feet. "What else are you learning?"

"Pietro's learning about weapons, how to disarm bombs and zap security systems in 10 seconds or less but he has lessons in hand-to-hand when he bothers. We're both taking classes at the community college and we help PB's mom or harass him at the office during the day."

"And at night?"

Wanda shrugs one shoulder. "We have a TV now."

Natasha snorts. "You know what I mean."

"We're meeting a lot of interesting people. But we still made the choice to show up for training today," Wanda says. "Is that what you expected when you sent us to him?"

"I don't know what I expected."

Wanda pushes her hair back and re-twists the tie. "He's not just _yours_ anymore. I don't know if he realizes it, but when we do finally move into our own place - he's still going to be in our contact list. We're allowed to have friends. We trust him, possibly more than we'll ever trust you. You're smart, so you should have expected it."

Natasha stares at her and she almost takes it all back. She hopes Pietro's having better luck with his bonding experience.

"He's mine," Natasha says in a low voice.

"Prove it," Wanda counters. "You don't have to just be his fuck-buddy, you could try being his friend."

"Respect your elders, Child, and put up your fists," Natasha mutters.

Progress, maybe, but she hopes Pietro does better with his task of the day.  

 

* * *

 

Pietro finds Sam Wilson chugging a bottle of Gatorade while Steve makes another lap around the perimeter. The man offers him a bottle but Pietro raises his own and takes a seat beside him. "Can Captain Rogers hear us if we talk?"

"His hearing's pretty good but not that good. You got something on your mind?" Sam asks, openly curious.

"Yeah. I've been learning some techniques from a Vet that knows PB. He's, well, underground and he helps some of the locals out off the books," Pietro starts carefully.

Sam nods but doesn't interrupt.

"Few months back, he found this homeless guy squatting in one of his spots. Guy blew a hole in his head before he could stop him but - he didn't die," Pietro says in a lower voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asks finally.

"Because my friend washed a lot of brains off the wall but the guy gets a little smarter every day - and because he looks like the man Wanda saw when she was tapped into Steve's mind." He pauses. "PB says we have to trust our own judgment. You're a vet, you're not as 'untouchable' as the enhanced guys on the team and you know what it's like when doing the right thing goes wrong. I'm hoping, maybe, you could check it out without bringing down an ambush."

"Wait," Sam says, holding up his hand. Pietro holds his breath and has the sinking feeling he's fucked this up. Wanda will be so pissed.

Steve trots past them with a wave, starting a fresh circle.

"Sorry, he was too close," Sam says quietly. "He's not dangerous?"

Pietro considers it and waves his hand from side to side. "Not really? He's terrified of Wanda, we think she reminds him of someone. He does 'snap', sometimes, PB keeps his distance because of a biting incident that is not to be spoken of."

"What's your plan?" Sam asks after a beat, not taking charge like he expects. Maybe he did make a good choice.

Pietro holds out a USB stick. "They did some brain scans, like, after the head shot and every few weeks until they stopped. Curtis kept some notes about his speech and motor skills - "

"Curt. You're training with Castle?" Sam interrupts, but he doesn't look angry. He looks - relieved.

"Of course not."

Sam smiles brightly. "No judgment from me, kid. Is Barnes homeless or - "

"I think he has multiple places to sleep, rent is complicated for people without paperwork or felony records," Pietro says. "He's safe. He's always neat and wearing clean clothes when he comes to group and that seems to make Curt think he's stable enough to not need supervision. PB's not on this case yet."

Sam tucks the USB away. "Really? How's that work?"

They watch Steve run past again. "PB's probably had cops, SWAT, ninjas, maybe Feds once or twice - but he's never been in a warzone - never had soldiers come down on him fully loaded, you know? No need to stress him out over a hunch without proof. Besides, it's Frank's case and PB has his own stuff."

"I'll look this over and give you a call before I make contact with anyone else," Sam nods.

 

* * *

 

  
She's supposed to be at St. Agnes with Matt setting up chairs for bingo - not throwing punches with Colleen and Misty trying to stop a jewelry heist. But she needs the practice and she thinks they honestly miscalculated the number of thugs and the number of weapons they brought with them.

"Everybody get down," Wanda says sharply as three knots of swirling magic fly from her hands and freeze in midair - pulsing. "Grenades - who's throwing grenades?"

Misty darts underneath the hovering spheres but Matt steps through with an unconscious thug wearing a grenade belt. He holds the man up by the throat as if offering the body to Misty for inspection. "What's happening?"

"Um, how long can you hold those?" Colleen asks carefully, studying the floating orbs.

"No idea, but I don't think - we're inside a building, I don't - " Wanda doesn't know what to do now - she can't contain the tiny bombs forever - she needs a plan.

"Let's just take a nice walk toward the parking deck. Are you wearing your hat?" Matt asks, putting his hand on her back without fear of the magic pulsing through her veins.

"Of course," she lies and lets him guide her toward the exit. "Is everyone - "

Matt hums patiently, listening but not mentioning the group of cops that freeze at the sight of them in the stairwell. "I think they've got the building secured, it's more about us getting out before we get arrested right now, but we'll figure it out. Gentlemen?"

One of the men coughs. "First floor exit's open, got a parking lot three hundred yards out, mostly clear."

"Convenient, all right, thanks," Matt replies, evenly taking the steps without breaking contact. She's vaguely aware of Misty directing the SWAT guys into the basement and Colleen walking exactly three steps behind. "I hate doing daytime jobs, something always goes wrong during the day."

"This wasn't even a job," Colleen mutters. "Misty's on the hook for this - wait - " She hurries in front of them and snatches Matt's glasses from a hidden pocket and slides them onto Wanda's nose. She also pushes a SWAT ball-cap on her head. "Okay, go."

"I have so many questions," Matt murmurs as they step out onto a back loading dock that opens up into a mostly empty parking lot. Not to say the area's empty - there are cops and news crews and everything Matt's been training them to avoid - she can't -

"This should work, right? Clearing over there, just let the butterflies go," Matt says.

"Butterflies?" Wanda blinks but carefully floats the explosions toward a set of empty parking spaces apart from the rest.

"Misty was very insistent that you are saving butterflies," Matt replies.

"So pretty but so dumb, it's kind of sad," Colleen murmurs.

Matt clears his throat and pretends to glare back at her. "Go ahead, Wanda, we're almost clear," he says, never moving his bracing hand from between her shoulders.

She exhales and leans into his touch as she lets go of the magic. The flash of fire and sound dulls everything but when she blinks - people are clapping.

"Holy shit they were grenades," Matt says in a stunned tone. "I'm going to kill Misty."

"Did you really think they were butterflies?" Colleen laughs.

"She said they were flashbangs," Matt replies, pulling Wanda into a hug she doesn't know how to process. Clinging to his dark shirt seems to work for now.

A sharp whistle breaks through her moment of zen and Matt's rumbling voice brings her back. "There's our exit, you ready to get out of here?"

 

* * *

 

"You drive, I need to hug my sister," Pietro orders, zipping out of the driver seat and dropping Colleen into place so he can get his arms around Wanda. "Hey, that was awesome - are you all right?"

"I'm going to have to cut my hair," Wanda says blankly before bursting into hysterical tears. Matt flinches at the sound and Misty gives Pietro an apologetic look and herds him into the SUV.

"Why? You kicked ass in there and you got to play with bombs - Frank never lets me actually set off the bombs," Pietro says, smoothing his hands over her back. "You're even wearing a hat."

"Cameras," Wanda whispers, frantically wiping her cheeks with his shirt when she remembers herself.

"Yeah, we're going to have to call the PR lady, but no harm done," Pietro says. Colleen revs the engine and they climb in. Pietro switches on the TV in the back of the seat. "Look."

"Wait, you have a TV in your car? I have so many questions," Matt groans, slumping against the door with his hands loosely covering his ears.

Misty turns around in the passenger seat and snatches Wanda's hand. "You saved our lives today, and probably the structural foundation of that building. I'm sorry for putting you in that position. The bomb squad wants to know if you're available for - "

"Fuck you, Misty," Matt cuts her off. "Grenades are off the table. Who thought that was a good idea?"

"Uh, the asshole that was trying to rob the vault?" Colleen offers. "It's not Misty's fault - "

"Wanda's heartbeat was all over the place, nobody's allowed to scare the kids - you broke the rules," Matt fires back. "My ears are ringing."

"Your phone's ringing," Pietro corrects him. Wanda takes off the red glasses and rolls back Matt's mask to fit them on his nose while he grabs the phone.

"I didn't mean to scare you - I'm glad we were there," Wanda says. "You didn't sniff out the grenades, there was no way for us to prepare for that."

"You were prepared for it - you caught those things like a pro," Colleen calls.

"Everyone's grounded," Matt announces. "My doctor's going to yell at me, Foggy's going to yell at me, the Avengers will probably turn up to yell at me."

"Yes, yes, your life is very hard," Pietro says, patting him on the head and pressing the phone into his hand.

He raises it to his ear. "Say that again." He taps his hand on the backrest urgently. "I gotta go - right now." He catches Pietro's wrist tightly. "Do **not** leave the apartment until you talk to Foggy - something's going down and I need you two at home. Do you understand?"

He nods because after weeks of living with Matt, he feels like he's talking to the Devil for the first time.

"Stay off the goddamn streets - " Matt says and climbs out of the SUV as soon as Colleen slows down.

"Isn't he still on the bench?" Wanda asks quietly.

"We'll follow up when we're laying low at your apartment," Colleen says. "We're really sorry."

"You'll be hearing from our lawyer," Pietro replies.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Why isn't Matt answering his phone? Even the office line's going to voicemail and Foggy totally likes people to get a real person when they call," Pietro asks, giving Colleen her best ' _I'm a poor traumatized refugee, please tell me everything_ ' eyes.

Colleen gives her best ' _I give zero fucks about your pleas, child_ ' eyes in return but she glances at the clock. "Why are you calling the office?"

"Because he's not answering his phone," Pietro replies.

"It's been hours and he jumped out of a moving vehicle the last time we saw him," Wanda echoes. "We cleared everything with our publicist and SHIELD made a statement so he shouldn't be mad."

"I don't think he's mad," Colleen says, checking her phone. "Did you check _all_ your messages?"

They both hold up their phones and Pietro's lights up in his hand. It's not PB's name but maybe Frank has news that Colleen doesn't.

"If anything, he's mad at us for getting you on camera," Colleen continues as he zips into Matt's room for full privacy.

_"Hey, kid. Some shit's going down with your PB and I need to come sit on your roof for a bit."_

That's not right. "Explain."

_"No can do - but he interrupted a meeting I was in with some of your next-level friends and I need to get them off my back - can you - "_

"That's the opposite of explaining, Frank," Pietro frowns. "Why are you coming over when we already have Colleen here?"

_"She's assigned a different place, look - the timing's fucked on this and I know that Red doesn't want your work buddies to know where you live but Curt is coming with me and - "_

"Dude, if you're bringing Curt that means somebody's hurt. What's going on? Is Matt okay?"

_"He's got people watching his back, but I don't need your people watching mine - "_

Wanda taps his shoulder. "Hey, Colleen just ran out of here and Cap texted and asked if he could come over with Tony and Sam. Do you think - "

"We're going to get in trouble no matter what we decide," Pietro realizes.

 

* * *

 

"I know us turning up probably seems dramatic, but I've been told, a lot, that not everything's about me - so believe me when I say - this isn't really about you - " Tony says to Wanda when she opens the door. They both pause and watch Cap hug the hell out of Pietro. "We need to chat with your lawyer."

"He's not here, couldn't you wait for office hours?" Wanda asks. Matt's going to be so angry - and Natasha made them promise - but Frank already promised to take the fall for it and they're here now. Fuck.

Sam catches her attention. "The Jay situation slightly, _escalated_."

"Frank's friend?" Wanda asks, confused.

Tony shifts uncomfortably. "He's actually Cap's friend, like you saw in the vision."

She stares at him. "And you're here because?"

"He killed my parents - don't give me that look, Cap, they need to know," Tony says, cutting off Steve's mumble of protest. "My weapons killed your parents and we're moving past it, _right_? Same thing applies - except that asshole, kind of, was the weapon and we're totally _not_ moving past the war on HYDRA but - "

Pietro glances at her, panicked and talks over Tony. "I swear I didn't know."

"Where's Frank?" Wanda redirects before Stark tries to give them a hug.

"On the roof with Jay, your lawyer possibly has a hit out on him," Sam says. "Not sure what that says about his cred as a lawyer but we had to swear a blood oath that we wouldn't ask any questions."

She steps aside and motions them inside so she can lock the door. "PB welcomed us into his home and his life, please don't make him regret it. We like it here," she says, turning to face the group. "The office would be neutral ground - but this is his - _our_ \- home."

"We haven't had one in a while," Pietro says. "We'd like to keep it."

Steve clears his throat. "We're not here to cause any trouble, but Mr. Castle refuses to let anyone else be Bucky's - I mean, _Jay's_ \- lawyer and things are kind of, time sensitive."

"Slightly escalated, you said," Wanda replies. "Coffee?"

"Curt's bringing Starbucks when he finds a place to park the van," Sam replies.

 

* * *

 

Frank walks through the roof entry and holds his rifle out to Steve. "They're coming in, Jay says you know how to watch a perimeter?"

Steve accepts the rifle with a formal nod and heads up the stairs without question.

" _Is this what it's like when parents catch their kids throwing a party? Get the fuck out of the way_ ," Jessica kicks open the door and his sister grabs his arm too tight to dare moving to help.

Frank and Curt are already there, taking Matt's loose-limbed body from a huge bald guy and a shorter blonde that Pietro doesn't know - from Wanda's flare of magic, she doesn't know them either.

Curt starts barking orders while they walk. "Wilson, the kit's by the sink - what the hell happened?"

"Jessica?" Wanda warns, not letting anything 'slightly escalate'. "Introduce your guests."

"The Defenders, that's Power Man and Iron Fist," Sam answers instead, hurrying into the bedroom. "I want selfies."

"Luke, Danny - meet the twins," Jessica says with wild eyes - she's barely showing any pupils and makes a sharp lunge toward the bedroom but Luke catches her before her knees buckle.

Pietro slowly processes that everyone seems to be bleeding and battered. He checks Wanda with a quick scan and she catches him looking with a confused frown.

"Was it our fault?" Pietro asks.

"Shit, **no** , it was that bastard that almost killed him last year, Karen sniffed him out and didn't tell anybody until - " Frank calls over his shoulder. "We could have told you that hours ago."

"You've been on the roof pointing guns at people," Pietro snaps.

"That bastard knew his mom's name - Fisk already knows about Foggy and Karen, if he finds about his Ma," Jessica blurts out, scrabbling her hands down Luke's arms.

"Is he dead?" Frank growls, making quick work with Curtis cutting through the shredded black clothes.

"That's on me," Danny and Luke reply in unison, glaring at each other.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Tony asks quietly, as if he doesn't want to upset the balance reminding them he's there. "Because that's not something you should wait around to pop back up."

"Hey, I know you," Danny says, perking up. He walks over and drops a silver metal disc in front of him. "Found that in the fucker's spine, is it Stark Tech?"

"How did you see his spine?" Pietro asks blankly.

"Ripped it out," Jessica hisses, going limp in Luke's hold and sinking to the floor. "Shit. Matt could hear it buzzing. Nobody's supposed to know he has a Ma."

"Everyone has a Ma," Curt says. "Frankie, need to open your vein."

"Is that safe - " Wanda snaps to attention.

"Red gave me two pints a month ago, only fair I give some back," Frank says.

Curt glares at him. "That's way too much at once."

"It was an emergency. I bought him a steak the next day," Frank replies.

"Wait," Sam says. "You seeing this?"

"Now that's a _fucking_ blade - that's a _fucking_ problem - that's - " Curt hesitates. "Roll him, see if it - _fuck_ \- "

Tony moves closer to the bed. "We should - "

"No - you touch him and I'll find out what's in **your** spine, Asshole," Jessica snarls from her crouch. "Danny - do it - fuck you but, just do it - "

Luke nods sharply. "Permission granted, Danny - "

"Nobody tell Colleen," Danny says, scrambling onto the bed and pushing Sam and Curt away with a wide swing. "But I have total permission - don't let him fight me, I'll fix as much as I can - pull that blade out when it's time."

"What's happening?" Pietro demands.

"Danny can heal him but it's only a - it's like Wanda's thing, it's a last resort - he never lets it happen if he's awake," Jessica says, pulling herself to her feet and staggering toward the bed. "Danny will go down after - "

Pietro's fast on his feet but his mind's never been as quickfire as Wanda's but he knows they have to do something. "There are too many people here - Tony, can you help Jessica and Luke clean up? We'll get the beds down to have somewhere for the little one - "

"Hey!" Danny protests from the bed.

"You heard the kid, we're in his house so his rules," Tony says. "Kitchen sink's this way - faster you get disinfected, the faster they can finish up."

 

* * *

 

"Matt, _hey_ hey, are you with me?"

Danny - _shit_ \- Danny's holding his hands and that means - "Are - "

"Everyone's okay, mostly - but you're bleeding out and we took the vote - hospital or - "

He tries to reach through the noise but the pain is blinding his senses. He's home, he's - shit **shit** \- "Cover my mouth - don't - let the kids hear - me scream - " he chokes hoarsely and grits his teeth as Frank's hand blankets his mouth and Danny's golden chi floods his senses.

"Hold him - hang on, Matty," Frank growls and his body arches against strange hands but Danny's power seeps into him like honey.

Danny shudders, squeezing both Matt's hands between his own. "Pull that - better - "

He takes a full breath for the first time in weeks and his room solidifies around him - he bites at Frank's hand and tries to signal that he's - fine - this is fine - too fine -

"You had broken ribs already? Asshole," Danny slurs. "I think - " He releases Matt's hands and he swats Frank's hand away so he can catch Danny's light weight.

"I hate you so goddamn much," Matt whispers, holding him tight and trying to pick out the two men he doesn't know in his periphery.

"I missed you, _too_ ," Danny hums.

Matt holds out his hand for Frank's fist-tap. "Curtis?"

"Yeah, and a couple of others - I had company when you called me in. Pietro wants you to be Jay's lawyer."

"The fuck is Jay?" Matt mutters.

"Headshot guy," Curtis reminds him.

"He's got a name now? Sure, whatever. Send Foggy a memo," Matt says. "Where are the twins? Is that - Is Tony _Stark_ in my fucking house?"

Frank moves to the side of the bed. "Give me Richie Rich - they need to look you over, don't they?"

"Nobody touches him but Luke or Jess," Matt says automatically and clings a little when Frank huffs.

"Wait, are you **blind** \- come _on_ , Curt, if we're working triage on the same patient you gotta throw me a bone!" Falcon says suddenly. Falcon. At least two Avengers are in his apartment.

"The whole Daredevil thing wasn't a part of your meet and greet, you would have known it if you met the lawyer first," Curt shrugs.

"We gotta fix this right now," Matt says. "PIETRO, WANDA." A familiar whoosh of air and Wanda's fingers latch onto his. "Are you both okay?"

"You bled all over the apartment," Pietro whispers.

"Happens sometimes - do you trust everyone that's here right now?" Matt asks.

"You're on our shit list, more than anyone else right now, PB," Wanda snaps. "Yes, we trust them and it's your fault they're here."

Matt doesn't remember inviting Falcon, Iron Man or the guys on the roof.

"My fault, actually," Frank chimes in immediately. "Jay's mixed up in Cap's mess so I had company when you called me in." _Wait, what?_

"You called Frank and not us," Pietro accuses.

"That's protocol, and I called you - got voicemail - " Matt protests, passing Danny's snoring body off to Luke. "Misty's at the church, Colleen's uptown with Fogs and Marci - "

"Where's Karen?" Wanda panics and he squeezes her hand.

"Karen tried to shoot a bazooka and broke her tailbone when it knocked her on her ass. She has zero regrets and is sleeping it off at Foggy's. She'll probably rack up some vandalism charges, but we were long gone before the cops got there," Jessica says from the doorway.

"She's the reason we knew shit was going down in Harlem - Foggy and I are giving her the silent treatment, three days minimum for not telling us sooner," Matt adds, squeezing Wanda's hand again.

"You went down and stayed down," Jessica says slowly, turning to the others when Matt doesn't reply. "That's - he always gets up, it's kind of his thing - and Karen just flipped and *boom* - blew out the column and brought the roof down."

"What happened to - " Matt starts but there's a collective heartbeat jump so he's not surprised to get cut off.

"Nope, everybody out - crisis averted, give the guy a chance to get cleaned up," Frank announces. "He has to be capable of standing before he does lawyer shit."

 

* * *

 

"So, since I don't 'know' anyone here, I'm going to tell Pietro and Wanda what I found out about this little disc," Tony says. "It's not Stark Tech, it's from a top secret military contract that I would _love_ to research at length - but that's not the consult my Avenger pals asked for," he adds when Jessica and Luke approach to see the computer screens.

" _Dex isn't military, he was a Fed but didn't have a history in the service_ ," Matt calls from the other room.

"How do you deal with the eavesdropping?" Tony whispers to Wanda.

"He doesn't speak Sokovian," she shrugs.

"He'll learn, don't get comfortable," Luke laughs.

"Someone got your newly spineless guy into the research study," Tony says.

Wanda reads the name. Vanessa Fisk. She has a feeling she shouldn't say it out loud.

"Used her married name and everything. She knows Matt can't touch her," Jessica murmurs.

"Why not?" Tony asks.

"He made a gentleman's bargain with Fisk - like either one of them count as a gentleman," Jessica mutters. "But you don't know that."

Pietro makes a thoughtful sound.  "She sent him to Harlem to find soldiers because Daredevil's not allowed in Harlem."

"Why not?" Tony asks after a beat.

"Because **I** run Harlem," Luke replies. "He's got enough people gunning for him without getting tagged as a friend of mine."

Wanda pats Tony's shoulder. "It's okay, you don't need to understand. Thank you for the information."  Huh.

"I've usually got at least two or three hits out on me at any given time," Matt says, hobbling out of the room in clean clothes. "Is there coffee?"

Pietro plucks the disc off the table and drops it in Jessica's hand. "I suggest you let Frank turn this over to his government friend. She has a lot of feelings about Feds playing for the wrong side."

"Noted but all planning's tabled for the rest of the night," she nods. "I'm going to take a power nap with Danny. Luke, you in?"

"We don't have super-hearing so he can handle your lawyer stuff. Thanks for the tip," Luke tells Tony.

Wanda and Pietro wait for them to fold the wall out and step inside before both turning to Matt. "You can't just give our rooms out," she says.

"I'll move them to my bed when Frank's done cleaning up," Matt replies. "Did you eat? Finish your homework?"

"Shut up," Pietro snaps and Matt frowns and points, scolding, in his general direction. Tony's impressed when both kids shuffle to his side.

Matt skims his fingers over their hair and shoulders, tsking under his breath and earning his Papa Bear nickname as he grooms his cubs. "We talked about this, my night job can't overlap into your circle. We've all got enough on our plate without mixing things up - I'm covering my soft spots."

"We didn't know anything, Frank wouldn't even tell us anything," Pietro murmurs.  He hasn't seen the twins act so much like children before.  They're fucking kids.

"I left you a voicemail on the emergency number. We resolved the problem and everything's back to normal operating procedures. You stayed in the apartment and aren't linked to what went down in Harlem - we didn't make the news, did we?" Matt pauses.

Wanda sighs, swatting his hands away and pulling him into a hug. "No, we couldn't find anything - our little jewelry heist has been on all the channels, though."

"Is that why you're here, Mr. Stark?" Matt asks, taking a seat at the kitchen island and holding out his hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. Matt Murdock."

"Call me Tony, and no, I'm here for those assholes on the roof," he replies. "We made a statement about Wanda and Pietro's cooperation with the NYPD and their status as students in the city is public knowledge now."

"We're prepared for it, PB," Pietro says. "The PR lady was going to announce that anyway."

"Why haven't we met Luke and Danny before tonight?" Wanda asks before Matt can push for details.

"Because they've been overseas, I haven't had a chance to catch up with them yet. What do the Avengers have to do with Frank's vet?" Matt shifts back to Tony.

"It's very complicated and very classified," Tony says. "If you're resuming normal operations, maybe you want to get him to retain you officially first."

Matt tilts his head. "Pietro, can you bring the gentlemen down from the roof?  Wanda, do me a favor and order as much of whatever you can think of - Danny's going to be starving when he wakes up. He might need to stay with us for a couple of days."

"He's _that_ kind of friend?" Wanda asks, surprised.

"If you mean ' _the kind that doesn't remember to pay his own rent despite having money_ ', then yes. We're going to talk business for a bit while you do that homework you lied about and when you're done, you can meet the Heroes for Hire."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need another day or so to shine up the end of this in a nice little bow and give Natasha the face-time she deserves. I promised myself I would finish this fic (+1) by Friday so, stay tuned, if you want.
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments of encouragement - I write when I'm 'essed _(stressed/depressed/repressed/a mess)_ so believe me - your clicks mean a lot to me. ♥ ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that stuck it out this far! This was fun! ♥

 Pietro LOVES Danny Rand and Wanda foresees an intervention in her future.

"Matt's awesome, but I'm not allowed to hang out with him for extended periods of time," Danny says, cramming another bagel into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Danny," Matt calls from the couch where he's huddled with Jay and Cap and stacks of paperwork that was couriered over while they were sleeping.

Danny rolls his eyes. " _Allegedly_ , I'm bad for his blood pressure."

"More like the two of you together is bad for everyone else's blood pressure. Morning, everyone," Misty greets them, jingling a set of keys and dropping them in the bowl by the door. Sister Maggie follows her inside, kindly squeezes Pietro and Wanda's shoulders one at a time and unkindly swats at Danny's hair.

"You're always a mess, Mr. Rand. Go clean yourself up, you're taking me on my errands today."

Danny flushes under her attention. "Nice to see you, too, Sister Maggie. Matt, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Respect the sorting system and the answer is yes," Matt replies.

"Mahoney wants you to come down so he can give you the official notification, " Misty calls over to him, helping herself to a cup of coffee and taking Danny's stool.

Matt turns his head toward Jay sharply. "What is it?"

He lowers his head, caught out by a blind man. "Oh. Sorry. Just - her arm."

Matt relaxes slightly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm hypersensitive today."

"And I'm not wearing my glove. Friends or clients?" Misty asks, waving her silver fingers in Jay's direction.

"Our friends, his clients," Wanda answers, watching Maggie carefully approach Matt for mandatory inspection. Will he get a shoulder pat or a hair swat?

She and Pietro don't remember their parents as much as they should but they're always curious when Maggie and Matt interact. She wonders if he knows that Maggie never takes her eyes off him - like she's knows he'll disappear - and if she knows that his fingers twitch whenever he senses her nearby - like he wants to touch but isn't allowed.

"Matthew. Are you well?" Sister Maggie asks without making any contact at all.

Matt considers the question and holds out his hand. She takes it and squeezes. _Aw_. "Thanks to Danny. I'm sorry about last night."

Maggie nods shortly. "The man that killed Paul - is he - "

"So I'm told. I wasn't - "

"Good," Maggie cuts him off. "You are aware that a lot of people know you are my son, inside the church and out." Matt opens his mouth but she goes on. "More people know it than know your secret identity - are you listening?"

"Zip your lips," Steve blurts out, flushing immediately. Jay stares at him, disbelieving.

Maggie smiles. "Exactly." She brushes her hand through Matt's hair. "Come by the church later, I scheduled you a meeting with Father Stockton."

"Why?" Matt frowns.

"He was a professional lifeguard before he joined the seminary," Maggie replies. " **Stop** telling people you're Daredevil."

"Stop telling people I can't swim," Matt mutters. "I can do, four, maybe?"

"Fair enough. It'll be good to let everyone see you healthy and not beat-up like a vigilante," Maggie says. "I'm glad you're okay, but if you upset the children again - I have a lecture prepared."

"Understood," Matt nods. "Why are you taking Danny?"

"Colleen asked me to take him off your hands," Maggie replies. "You have a full house already so she's letting him off the hook for 'ghosting her' earlier than expected. I think she's mad at you."

"Happens," Matt shrugs. "I'll talk to her."

"Four o'clock - Pietro, make sure he's there," Maggie says, turning her attention to Cap and Jay. "Do I need to meet - "

"Not yet," Steve says. "Wanda and Pietro can introduce us later, Sister."  Wanda makes a mental note that Steve seems to have an innate understanding of nun-speak.

"Seems sensible," Maggie says. Danny steps out in one of Matt's button-downs over a rare set of dark jeans that only have a few brownish spots of old bloodstains. "Are you ready, Daniel?"

"Yes, ma'am. Matt, I'm buying dinner for your Fam - have someone text me instructions otherwise, I'll see you at six," he says, hugging Matt from behind.

"Get out," Matt grumbles, pushing him off.

 

* * *

 

Pietro, _maybe_ , shrieks a little bit when Natasha appears in his rear view mirror. "What - "

"Tony's been in Matt's apartment. Cap and Sam have been in Matt's apartment," she states flatly.

He considers all the excuses in his arsenal. _Shit_. "It's - "

"A good reason's **not** good enough - not for this," Natasha hisses.

"Bucky," Pietro says finally.

She blinks. "What?"

"You heard me," he sighs. "It's Frank's fault - he's the one that refused to let the guy talk to anyone else, like, he could have brought him to Foggy and got the same result, but no - he had to bring them to our house on the worst night ever."

"The Winter Soldier. You found - " Natasha begins slowly.

He turns around in the seat to face her. "Do you want to come home with me and talk about it? Matt won't be back 'til later but you should know why you're really mad before you start creep-stalking people."

"I'm not creep-stalking you," she frowns. "But okay."

He starts the SUV. "Okay. Fasten your seat-belt."

She climbs into the front seat and buckles in. "I saw Wanda on the news, out with the Devil in the middle of the day - and then your PR rep, who is totally my PR rep even if I'll deny it later - makes a statement that turns her into the local darling."

Pietro glances at her. "So are you upset that Wanda's getting good press or because there are pictures of her getting a hug from Daredevil?"

"I'm not upset," she denies. "How the hell did you find the Winter Soldier - I was chasing a lead in Belgium when I got Tony's ping - and why am I getting the ping from Stark?"

He winces and pulls to a stop at the light. "You should talk to him about that, it might be - classified."

She chokes. "Excuse me?"

 

* * *

 

Natasha's not sure what she thinks of Matt's remodeled apartment at first. She asked him to give the twins shelter, not beds and electronics. They've turned his bachelor pad into a tiny little home.

"I hate it," she decides. "What have you done to my boyfriend?"

"Oh shit, she said the forbidden word - " Wanda gasps.

Dammit.

"Are you actually admitting on the record that - " Pietro starts.

She takes out her phone. _*may kill your underage roommates please advise.*_    She gives him time to reply and touches all the things while the opportunistic spawn watch her.

_*are you in my apartment for serious. do not accept any invitations to dinner or touch anything until i get there. for serious.*_

She turns to the twins. "Invite me to dinner."

"Nope. You don't get to meet his friends," Pietro replies. Wanda elbows him with a fierce glare.

Natasha smiles. "He met my friends, it's only fair I earn an invitation to meet his."

Wanda crosses her arms, defiant. " _Boyfriend_."

"That means you're acknowledging the relationship," Pietro nods.

"That means you care about him and want to be in his personal space," Wanda nods.

She sends a new text. _*Im going to put on the ring.*_ She pops one of her holsters and slides the polished smooth ring from the hidden compartment. She pushes it onto her middle finger uses it to flip off the twins who gasp appropriately.

"Wait, that's just a plastic ring," Wanda says, narrowing her eyes.

Natasha shrugs. "It's hematite - it's supposed to have calming properties - Matt and I were really into crystals."

Pietro and Wanda blink at her. "You're lying."

"Usually," she agrees.

_*I'm walking out on a meeting with my priest - your timing sucks. I'm never going to learn how to swim.*_

She looks up from the phone to find the twins staring her down with impressive glares. They're learning way too fast. "So dinner?"

"This is our home, and Matt's. Not yours, street fair rings or not," Wanda announces. "If you want to stay for dinner, you'll have to help set up."

"How do you know about the street fair?" Natasha demands.

Pietro high-fives his sister. "Because she's smart as hell and you confirmed her hunch - "

Wanda grins wickedly. "And got you to fess up to having a 'boyfriend' - we've totally been practicing."

_Dammit_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
